Omi goshes th bestest somic FAnfiC evar
by KnuxJoethetroopa9314
Summary: T he bist sanik he heddehoj fanfak evah. nO HETERS ALEWED.
1. Chapter 1

Proglglgl

Et esh tim saided Shedew.

ind ef prologe


	2. cHEPTARS 001

1 dey soNiK WZ wALKiNg THrOuGh thE forIst BetT THen SHaDew TH heDjHJj PunchesSs saNiC iN Tth faCcE "wHAy DiD u do tHat sHEdOw saiD a cONFUSED SHONik bECaUzE i Em eVal saId THe evel HedePOg. SUP IMM don A VrY PoWR mAn say don Dn tHAn KalLED SHEDOW BY bLINkiNg. ssOnik wI hAve tO talK sayId dOnE


	3. Chepsthee

WHe eS DOnE SaiD SanIk I Do nEt nO thEs DOne sADF SOnIK

doN IS M,Eh sAiD DEN me MEs figT To SEe wHo IZX batter.

SENik rAN T doNebET DoN hIt hEM ANd He WeZx tHe KNoKed oOt

hih AID doNe sEiMS lIk iM sill Da sTonGeR On,,,,,,,,,,,,,,BReWThOR! SAD DoN tHe BRewThOR!

wat meh BRewThOR! Saed Sinik

YIS mEH BRewthOR !

net meh BRewthOR!

deNt iNowr meh sad Shador gottong up

Coes Contwol

Sadorr telepoted behin sohic and punched hem

dENT PUNH MEH BRewThor! said DoNe!

dOne kelled sHaDew gain

y does tis alweys happen sais sHdew


	4. caPTAW5

DOnEWaZsOEHaRPY DaT HEefoNdedhID BeSteD BRo..Thr

sOnkWaZ aWStuCk he HadEd fouNd heZ BReOtHer

EgGMaNN sneRNed aT ThE TwO HeGelhOgS \

sIncE eGgheaD waz aVAL


	5. ChAtarfour

p id="docs-internal-guid-5e9d86c8-14b4-50d0-7f3f-843d29cc5cbe" dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"Eg an TaN CrAIG HiS toOPs at the HEaDHoiGs , BuT Sonaic DiD a RoLLy thing , wnd ten Bad guis iS ded./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"DAn usfed his ultiate power, and kill E gMennn/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"YEa Sad Sonic "E Gmans Ispz Ded./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"Butt Eggamn Waaz A Spookie GHousTT/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"Oooooooooooooo Seid. Ducktor Robotineck Me Am gHosT./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"Oh Noes Saysv SaNic Ima Scered /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"don Killed Eggmoon Agann/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"Ow Sade Eggman I Am Dedd/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"Yays SadbSanic EgheD Is Dedd/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"Eghed Was Dedd/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"TheN ShAdow CaMe AnD UsE Chos Contol To Steel ell Teh MusTerdss/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"So Don Kil Hemm,/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"AnD Justic.e Waz serve/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"Sonek mary me say amy/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"Don kil her/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"Sanek you my bes frien say tails/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"Dan kil hem to,/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"sAnek pay you taxesvsaid the IRS/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"Den alzo kil him/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;" Da En/span/p 


	6. SUPER HYPER DARKSPINE BLAZING CHAOS KNIG

DoN ** _wad_** BETTARSA Ansd fAtsers tahan Sonik inEveRy WARy soNIk AcEQeQtED TDAT bUt Ah naw IT BE chAos 0000Ss!11!1!

sup said Chaos

OH NO iT S ChAOS says Sojni

LEaF eT 2 MINE SAID THE hERioC don 

DON dABbEd iNSaNley QuIlLIng cHaods

whOa sAyS SONIk iWisJ i i couLD Me more liKE YOu 

heH NOThiG persOnNeL kaD sAId ThE tOTalKLY tUbeuLar DanATelLo

BuTT oH noEs Its tHe EviL WITCKKART

no seriously she exists Witchcart | Sonic News Network | FANDOM powered by Wikia

wITCKKArT usEDe EvAl kYsTal vOoDaw AnDDedE fRoZeD SOnIc iN ThE CrYsTaL oF DeAd

OH CAP BRaThWr ScReCKEd DOnnY **DOMN THANDFOAMED INTO HIS SUPER HYPER DARKSPINE BLAZING CHAOS KNIGHT** form an kIlI thE WITHKARt In _**ONE PWWWWWWNCH**_

OWies sAy wITCh

SoNiC WAs ThEN uNfROzEd tHSAnKs to dON's **SUPER HYPER DARKSPINE BLAZING CHAOS KNIGHT** form

aw man, We coUDNt Ve BeaTeN hEr wIHouT YOUr **SUPER HYPER DARKSPINE BLAZING CHAOS KNIGHT** form

 **yEe** PLIED DOM i sUrE DO loV miNE **SUPER HYPER DARKSPINE BLAZING CHAOS KNIGHT** form

hoE diD U gOT YoU **SUPER HYPER DARKSPINE BLAZING CHAOS KNIGHT** form AAnyJHOwS

ibouT tdE **SUPER HYPER DARKSPINE BLAZING CHAOS KNIGHT** form froM ThdE **SUPER HYPER DARKSPINE BLAZING CHAOS KNIGHT** form mall

waL ThAT suRe is AN InTerAsTiNg WEY To GEt AN **SUPER HYPER DARKSPINE BLAZING CHAOS KNIGHT** form ISN'T

"yEP"


End file.
